The best Christmas party?
by Evil giraffe
Summary: Christmas is coming to Soul Society and the annual Christmas party is coming up. But where is it at? And what will happen there? Read to find out! Various pairings.
1. Idea

So here it is, my promised Christmas fic. I would have posted it sooner but my life has been incredibly stressful the past few weeks and I haven't had time to write properly. For that reason the first chapters are quite short and I'm not too happy with them, but I hope they will improve as the story goes on.

For those who don't know, I'm Evil giraffe, and this is my third story posted here. I hope you enjoy it! And if you have time, check out my other stories.

-----

The best Christmas party?

Summary: Christmas is coming to Soul Society and the annual Christmas party is coming up. But where is it at? And what will happen there? First chapter is mostly a prologue.

Pairings/characters: Main is ByakuyaxRenji and IchigoxRukia (to some extent), there will also be some IkkakuxYmichika later on. However, if you have a pairing you like, do tell me and I might be able to squeeze it in there! Other characters that will show up are Yoruichi, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, but again, I'm open for suggestions!

Warnings: Lots of conversation (dunno why it turned out like that), Yaoi (boyxboy love, if you didn't notice some of the pairings). There will also be some drinking and swearing once the party start (hey, it's a party, what do you expect?). The rating is T for now and I'll try to keep it at that, but if things get out of hand, please let me know and I'll change the rating.

Disclaimer: I think it should be pretty obvious that I don't own Bleach. If I did, it would be a total mess...

Thanks: To those who left suggestions for the story, it was really inspiring! I had to modify your ideas slightly to get them all in there, but I hope you still enjoy the story!

-----

Chapter 1 – Idea

Rukia studied her brother. He had that weird look in his eyes again. The one he seemed to get whenever Renji was around or even mentioned. If Rukia hadn't known better she would have thought that her brother had a crush on Renji, but that would be impossible. It _was _her brother, after all.

At the moment the two siblings were sitting in Byakuyas garden, enjoying the winter sun. It had gotten much colder in the past couple of weeks. The grass glittered with frost and if it hadn't been for the sun they wouldn't have been able to sit outside.

Byakuya turned to his sister and noticed that she was watching him.

"What is it Rukia?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I just..."

She was quiet for a while, thinking of how to phrase the question she wanted to ask.

"Um, Nii-sama may I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Um, how do you feel about Renji?"

Byakuya quirked an elegant eyebrow.

"Feel? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, do you like him or do you maybe find him annoying?"

"I think he's an excellent Vice-Captain"

_Well that's not exactly what I asked._

"I see"

They were quiet for a while before Byakuya spoke.

"Well I should get going; I have quite a lot of work to do"

"Of course Nii-sama"

At that Byakuya got up and left, leaving Rukia to ponder.

_He did a really good __job on avoiding my question. Maybe he does like Renji... No, not Nii-sama! But then again he fell in love with my sister, and that was quite an unexpected choice... _

Actually, Rukia wouldn't mind at all if her brother was to fall in love with Renji, she thought they would be a great match. However she found it very unlikely that they'd do anything about it, even if they did develop feelings for each other.

She sighed as she got up and left the house, walking through Seireitei, still thinking hard. So if they liked each other and didn't have the guts to say so, maybe she could help them. But before she did that she had to find out if they really _did _have any feelings in the first place. Of course Renji had. It was very obvious that he was in love with Byakuya, everything he did and said about his Captain suggested that. No, the problem here was her brother...

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of her, looking slightly annoyed as he yelled at her.

"Oi, what's up with you, not answering when I called out to you like five times?!"

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About what exactly?"

Rukia was quiet for a while before she asked:

"Do you think my brother has a crush on Renji?"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!"

"No I'm not, thank you very much"

"But then why would you think..."

"Nii-sama has been acting weird lately, especially when Renji is around, or even mentioned"

"Weird how exactly?"

"Well he gets this look in his eyes that's sort of... loving, I guess. I can't really describe it"

Ichigo now seemed less annoyed and more curious.

"So... you're sure this is connected to Renji?"

"Definitely"

"Hm... I can imagine Renji falling for Byakuya, that wouldn't be very surprising, but for Byakuya to actually like him back..."

Ichigo looked off in the distance, obviously thinking hard. After a while he said:

"Well alright. Say Byakuya has a crush on Renji. What's that got to do with you?"

"Idiot! He's my brother! And Renji is my best friend!"

"I thought _I_ was your best friend..."

"Oh, shut up! The point is, I want them to be happy, and if they're happy together, then they should be together"

"Sooo... basically you want to somehow play match-maker and get them together?"

"Well, first I have to know if they really have feelings for each other or if it's just my imagination"

"Right, well it's Christmas soon, so couldn't you just shove them under some mistletoe and see if they kiss?"

At that, Rukia suddenly slapped a hand against her forehead and exclaimed:

"That's it! Ichigo, you're a genius!"

She suddenly swept over and kissed him on the cheek before running off in the opposite direction from where she'd come, leaving a furiously blushing and very confused Ichigo behind.

* * *

There you have it! It was short, and so is the next chapter, therefore I'll post it soon, to make it up for you. Reviews are always welcome... *wink, wink*


	2. And so it begins

So, quick update to compensate for short chapter. Hope you still like it though. And a big thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, you're the best!

Chapter 2 – And so it begins

Byakuya stood perfectly still, watching his house get decorated with all types of Christmas decorations. Why? It was all because of his sister. She'd come bursting into his office a few days earlier, asking him if the annual Christmas party could be held in the Kuchiki mansion.

Normally, Byakuya would have turned down the suggestion without a second thought. However, there were several factors that stopped him from doing so. First of all, it was _his sister _who asked. Second of all, his wonderful Vice-Captain was present and Byakuya didn't want to yell at Rukia in front of him. Also, the girl could be rather stubborn at times, and no matter what Byakuya said, she just wouldn't budge.

So now here he was, watching as a strange plant with white berries was put up in several places around the house. Sighing, Byakuya left for the office.

-----

"What?!"

"Please don't yell"

"But- you convinced him to hold the Christmas party in your house?!"

"Yes I did"

"How?"

Rukia sighed heavily. She and Ichigo were sitting in Rukias room in the 13th division as she tried to explain her plan to him.

"Look, I asked and he said yes, that's all that matters"

"Allright, allright, now what?"

"Now we have to make sure that it's the best Christmas party ever"

"Riiight... wait, _we_?!"

"Yes, I need you to help me with this"

"How?"

"Ahrg! You're not listening to me!"

Ichigo gave a deep sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to keep my brother out of the house"

"What?!"

"Ichigo..."

"Why?! And more importantly, _how_?!"

"Look, I can't have him running around when I'm trying to organize a Christmas party!"

"Well, I get that, but why don't you just tell him that?"

"No, I can't do that"

"Why?"

"Because then, he would start asking questions and I would risk telling him _why _I'm organizing the party"

"But- I could do that too..."

"Yes you could, but you won't"

"Why?"

"Because you're going to talk to Renji

"Huh?"

Rukia sighed again. Ichigo was really dumb sometimes.

"Just listen to me and everything will work out fine"

-----

Renji stepped into the 6th division office, feeling slightly nervous. He stood still in front of his Captains desk for a while before speaking.

"Um, Captain?"

"What is it Renji?"

"I think we should go to the real world"

Byakuya looked up at his Vice-Captain.

"And why would we do that?"

"Um, well... there's this Christmas tradition there that Ichigo told me about"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... they put, I mean they take a tree inside and decorate it and stuff..."

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, apparently Rukia would want one of those 'Christmas-trees' for the party"

"So? There are plenty of trees around here, don't you think?"

"Well yeah... but the decorations for the tree... we don't have any of those..."

"Then why don't you go to the real world on your own and fetch some of those decorations?"

Renji looked down and blushed slightly.

"I-I just thought... since the party is in your house..." He trailed off, looking timidly at his Captain.

Byakuya sighed. He knew Renji only wanted to help out and Byakuya just couldn't resist that cute look on his Vice-Captains face.

"Very well, I'll go with you to fetch the decorations"

Renjis face lit up and he grinned happily at his Captain.

"Great, I'll go tell Rukia right away!"

And with that he ran out of the office, leaving Byakuya smiling to himself.

* * *

Like I said, short. And a lot of conversation. Sorry! The chapters will hopefully get longer later on. Anyways, feel free to review, it makes me happy!


	3. Secrets?

Well, at least this chapter is a little longer, but only a little. However, school has now finished, so I'll have more time to write during the holidays, yay! Oh, and I'm not too happy with this chapter, it's basically just conversations, but I hope it's still worth reading.

Chapter 3 - Secrets?

"Perfect!"

Ichigo raised a questioning eyebrow at Rukia, who was admiring the decorations in the Kuchiki-mansion.

"What's so perfect?"

Rukia turned around impatiently.

"The decorations, idiot!"

"What's so perfect about them?"

Rukia sighed heavily. Never expect men to understand the beauty of decorating. Unless, of course, they're Yumichika.

"I like the decorations, allright?"

"Yeah, yeah"

The two walked through the mansion in silence, before Ichigo spoke.

"I talked to Renji like you told me"

"Good"

"Good? That's all you have to say?!"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Maybe you could tell me why you want a freaking Christmas tree with decorations from the real world!"

"I don't want the decorations"

"Wha- then why..."

"Ahrg! Are you really that stupid? I want to get Renji and my brother away from here so they don't get suspicious"

A look of understanding spread across Ichigos face and Rukia sighed again before she spoke.

"Renji told me yesterday that they were going to the real world today, so they're probably there as we speak"

"You mean that Byakuya actually went to the real world just to buy Christmas decorations?"

Rukia nodded.

"Wow, maybe he really does have a crush on the guy..."

"Little Byakuya has a crush on someone?!"

Both Ichigo and Rukia jumped and twirled around as Yoruichi appeared right behind them. Rukia immediately panicked.

"No, he doesn't have a crush on anyone! It's just Ichigo who makes stupid jokes, heh, heh!"

"Oh, is that so?"

Yoruichi studied them carefully, an evil glint in her eyes. For a while they just stared at each other before Ichigo spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"Anyway, what are you doing here Yoruichi-san? I thought you were in the real world"

"Ah, yes, I was, but I came here to go to the Christmas party. It's been years since I last attended one and I've missed it. It's always fun to see how the gotei-13 changes under the influence of sake and mistletoe!"

At that, Ichigo and Rukia exchanged nervous glances, but Yoruichi didn't seem to notice as she continued.

"But you know, I was really surprised that the party would be held here. Was that Byakuyas idea?"

"Um, no, it was mine" Rukia said.

"Oh? And Byakuya agreed?"

"Yes he did"

"Hm..."

Rukia did not like the look on Yoruichig face. This was definitely a person to look out for if they wanted to keep things secret. Hoping that Ichigo could quickly dismiss the cat-woman, seeing as he knew her better, Rukia coughed slightly and said something about being very busy, leaving the two alone. Youruichi immediately pounced on the nervous teen, putting an arm around his shoulders and smiling widely.

"So, Ichigo how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just fine"

Yoruichis smile widened and she continued.

"Now, I actually came here looking for little Byakuya, but I can't seem to find him. Do you by any chance know where he is? I mean, seeing as you're in his house and all"

"Um, yeah, I think he went to the real world"

"Hm, that's unusual"

"Yeah"

Ichigo felt even more nervous now. He mustn't reveal too much. As if reading his mind, Yoruichi asked him:

"You wouldn't happen to know why he went there?"

_Damn__. _"Um, I think Rukia wanted him to get her some Christmas decorations from there..."

"Oh, I see. Well he really cares for the girl, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he really does" _God, don't ask any more questions, just leave quietly, please..._

"Well then I guess I'll go talk to his Vice-Captain instead. He should know a bit more"

At that she let go of Ichigo and turned around to leave. Ichigo stood frozen in fear for a few seconds before he reacted.

"No!"

Yoruichi turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"I-I mean, Renji isn't here either. He... he went with Byakuya to the real world"

A mischievous smile broke out on Yoruichis face and Ichigo knew he'd screwed up.

"Well then I guess I'll have to wait for their return. See you at the party Ichigo!"

And with that she left Ichigo alone with just one thought going through his head:

_Rukia is definitely going to kill me._

* * *

That's it! The next chapter will be much longer, I promise! As always, reviews are appreciated.


	4. The results of Christmas shopping

Well here it is: chapter 4! It's much longer and hopefully better than the previous ones. Also, Urahara guest-stars in it and he was lots of fun to write^^ I hope you all like it!

Chapter 4– The results of Christmas shopping

Byakuya was _not _happy. In fact he seriously doubted his own sanity. Here he was, in a gigai borrowed from a certain Urahara, in a shop crowded with humans, buying _Christmas decorations _with his overly enthusiastic Vice-Captain. Byakuya had been through a lot of strange things in his life but _this _was definitely the worst so far. They had been in at least five shops already and Byakuya really just wanted to get out of there, but for some reason, Renji wouldn't let him. Apparently, he really liked to look at Christmas decorations, or maybe he was just happy about a chance to get away from work for a while. Either way, Byakuya really wanted to go back right _now_.

"Renji"

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't we be heading back now? Urahara will want his gigais back"

"Yeah… oh, wait, I just want to look in this shop too!"

He suddenly jumped in to a nearby shop and Byakuya followed with a deep sigh.

-----

It took a good half hour before they were finally finished and could start to head back. Renji was carrying quite a number of bags, looking very happy, while Byakuya seriously considered killing himself, or maybe his Vice-Captain. Because, no matter how much Byakuya liked him, the guy could be _very_ annoying.

The two walked in silence for a while, before Renji suddenly stopped and looked around with a confused face. Byakuya stopped too and watched him before asking:

"Renji? Is something wrong?"

"Um, I… do you think… this is the right way to Uraharas shop?"

"You're asking me? You're the one who's supposed to know that!"

"Yeah, but I don't recognize this place…"

Byakuya fought hard to control his anger.

"So… you're saying we're lost?"

"I-I wouldn't put it like that…"

"Then how would you put it?"

"Well, I'd say we're just mildly disorientated"

Byakuya slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed. No matter how Renji chose to put it, they were most definitely lost.

"Don't worry Captain, I've got my phone so I'll just call Urahara and ask him"

The redhead picked up his phone and stared dumbly at it for a few seconds. Byakuya lost his temper and snapped.

"What?! Just call him already!"

"Um, I would, but… er, the battery is dead"

It really took all Byakuyas willpower not to kill Renji at that moment. His voice shook slightly with suppressed anger as he spoke.

"So, basically we don't know where we are and have no means of communication, is that right?"

"Um, yeah… sure looks that way"

Renji scratched the back of his head, looking a little embarrassed. Byakuya sighed yet again and tried to think of some way to solve this whole situation. However, being too tired after a long and frustrating day, his brain refused to give him any answers and instead provided him with a growing headache.

"Um, Captain?"

"Yes Renji, what is it?"

"Maybe we should go sit down for a bit?"

"Well that is the best idea you've had all day"

The two of them walked a bit before finding a park with a bench that they immediately sat on. Byakuya was very relieved to finally get to sit down and Renji was relieved that Byakuya wasn't mad at him. Well at least not _too_ mad.

They sat in silence for a long time, watching the sky get darker as the sun set.

"Renji"

"Hm?"

"I never knew shopping could be so tiring"

Renji grinned as he looked at his Captain, who did indeed look extremely tired.

"Yeah, you'll have to blame Rukia for that"

Byakuya really thought Renji was the one to blame, but chose not to say so. The redhead continued:

"Anyway, it really is nice to sit down for a while after a long day"

"Hm..."

They sat in silence for another few minutes before Renji felt something heavy leaning against his shoulder. Looking down he found that his Captain had fallen asleep, head resting against Renjis shoulder. Smiling to himself, Renji carefully wrapped an arm around Byakuya, watching the stars above them, thinking that maybe getting lost wasn't so bad after all.

-----

Byakuya woke up in a very confused state of mind. He had no idea where he was or how he'd gotten there. All he knew was that he and Renji had been sitting on a bench and that he'd felt very tired. After that, everything was black and he guessed that he'd fallen asleep.

Sitting up straight, Byakuya realised that he'd been sleeping on a futon. He looked around and immediately noticed his Vice-Captain sleeping on another futon nearby. The room they were in was rather spacious and didn't have any furniture, other than the two futons that he and Renji were sleeping on.

"Well don't we look confused?"

Byakuya jumped a little at the voice and inwardly cursed himself for his lack of control. Turning around, he found himself looking at none other than Urahara Kisuke. The man stood at the entrance to the room, leaning against the doorframe, smiling mischievously.

"Have a good night's sleep, Captain Kuchiki?"

"I suppose"

The storeowner smiled even wider at that. Byakuya was very annoyed and still quite confused as to how he'd got here and where exactly _here_ was. Looking at the man in the hat he demanded:

"I want an explanation"

"Ah, yes, and I will give you one. But perhaps we should talk somewhere else. We do not want to wake your lovely Vice-Captain, now do we?"

Byakuya looked over at Renji, who stirred a little in his sleep, and realised that the man could indeed wake up easily if they talked much longer. Nodding to Urahara, Byakuya got up and followed him out of the room.

He was led into another room where a small table stood. The two men sat down and Urahara spoke.

"I suppose you've guessed where you are by now?"

"Yes. I believe this is the shop where we rented the gigais"

"Right you are Captain Kuchiki!"

Another smile spread out on the hat-clad man's face.

"And about how I got here...?"

"Ah, yes! When you and Abarai didn't come back, I figured you might have gotten lost and so I decided to go look for you. When I found you, the two of you were sitting on a bench and you" he pointed his fan at Byakuya "were asleep. Now, since Abarai insisted not to wake you, we brought you here and I offered the two of you to stay the night"

The store owner flipped his fan open and peered at Byakuya from behind it.

"I see"

They were silent for a while before Urahara spoke again.

"Now then, it's still late, so my suggestion is this: you can go back to bed and get some more sleep, and you can return the gigais tomorrow morning instead – no extra charge!"

At first, Byakuya considered not taking the offer and just wake Renji up and go back to Soul Society right now. However, a sudden wave of tiredness overcame him and he quickly changed his mind.

"Very well. We'll stay for the rest of the night"

"Excellent!"

Urahara flipped his fan back together and showed Byakuya back to his and Renjis room, bidding him goodnight. Sighing, Byakuya closed the door and walked over to where Renji was sleeping. The red-head looked so peaceful where he lay; hair flowing over the pillow and Byakuyas heart jumped a little just watching him. Giving another sigh, Byakuya resisted the urge to pull his fingers through that amazing red hair and went back to his own futon. Casting one last glance at the other man he whispered:

"Goodnight Renji" before falling asleep.

* * *

Some fluffiness, heh heh. I was planning to finish this story before Christmas, but then school decided to give me a lot of work, which ruined my plans *sigh*. Anyways, I'm hoping to get it all up before New Year. And to those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas! See you all next chapter!


	5. The day before the party

Hey there! Here's chapter five, again a little longer than before.

Now then, for some reason, all my inspiration for writing seems to have escaped me, so I don't think I'll update this for a while. Sorry! I know I said I'd try to get it done before New Year, but that's simply impossible.

So, for now, enjoy chapter five and I'll do my best to get some inspiration back!

Chapter 5 – The day before the party

Rukia paced the room for what seemed like the hundredth time to Ichigo, who was watching her. He hated it when she was mad at him, so seeing her mad at someone else was rather refreshing. This, however, did not last long, because in the end, everything was always blamed on Ichigo.

Rukia finally stopped in the middle of the room and stared angrily at Ichigo.

"Where the heck are they?!"

Ichigo shrugged.

"I dunno"

"Well you should know!"

"Hey! You were the one who wanted them away from the house!"

"Yes, but the party is _tomorrow_ and we still don't have the decorations for the Christmas tree!"

"I thought you didn't want the decorations. I thought that was just an excuse to get them away. That's what you said, anyway"

"Ahrg! You don't understand anything!"

She turned around and started pacing again. Ichigo studied her carefully. Why was he the one being yelled at, when she was in fact angry with Renji and Byakuya? Probably because he happened to be around to yell at and the other two were not. She did, however, have a reason to be mad at Ichigo, since he'd told Yoruichi a little more than he should have. But she was _not_, in fact, mad at him for this. Why? Well that was simply because he hadn't told her.

Of course she was already upset about everything else, so there would be no use in telling her about Ichigos little slipup. Or at least, that was what he kept telling himself. Truth was, he did it just to stay alive over Christmas.

Suddenly the door opened and a servant entered. Rukia turned to him with murder in her eyes and the poor guy stammered as he gave his report.

"I-it seems that Byakuya-sama and his Vice-Captain have returned from the real world and are heading to the mansion as we speak"

"Finally!"

With that Rukia shoved the poor servant out of the way and disappeared down the hall, soon followed by Ichigo, who was pretty eager to see the outcome of this.

The two of them arrived at the entrance of the mansion in which they'd been staying and saw two figures in the distance. As the figures drew closer, two familiar, and very impressive, reiatsus were felt. However, Ichigo could also feel Rukias reiatsu spike with anger and he actually started to feel sorry for the two who'd be on the receiving end of that anger.

Byakuya and Renji finally arrived in front of the entrance and Rukia let out her entire flow of angry reiatsu over them. Renji flinched a little, but Byakuya didn't show any emotion. He simply said:

"Good morning Rukia" in a very flat tone. However, Rukia didn't seem to appreciate that greeting as she practically exploded, letting out even more reiatsu.

"Good morning my ass! Where have you two been?! I thought you" she pointed at Renji who flinched again "said that you wouldn't be long, and that you'd be back before nightfall. Nightfall _yesterday _that is!"

Renji looked down and stammered:

"Um, well, eh... we..."

"It was my fault"

All eyes turned to Byakuya who looked as emotionless as always, as he continued.

"I believe I'm not quite suited to go shopping, it's rather tiring. Because of that I fell asleep and we ended up staying the night, since Renji didn't want to wake me up"

A shocked silence spread as Rukia considered the explanation. In the end she seemed to find it plausible as she said:

"I see. Well, at least you're back now, so I'm sorry if I overreacted a bit" Well _a bit _could be discussed. "Anyway, we don't have a lot of time, so Renji, could you help me decorate the Christmas tree?"

"Sure, no problem!"

"Good!"

And so, Rukia disappeared into the house and Renji followed her, looking very relieved that she wasn't mad anymore. Ichigo watched them go, before a cough was heard, and he turned around, meeting with cold, grey eyes.

"May I enquire as to what you're doing in my house?"

"Oh, yeah. Rukia wanted me to help with the stupid party, so I've been here a lot"

Byakuya raised a suspicious eyebrow, and Ichigo quickly added:

"But if I had a choice, I wouldn't want anything to do with this"

However, somewhere in the back of Ichigos mind, he knew that he didn't mind as much as he gave off. In fact, the part of his mind that usually spoke in his hollow's voice, very clearly told him that his feelings towards Rukia was a little too friendly at times.

Byakuya watched him a few seconds, before turning around with a careless: "I see"

He walked away from the house before turning back to Ichigo.

"If anyone wants to know, I went to my office"

"Right"

"And if you so much as _touch_ my sister, I will not hesitate to kill you"

And with that Byakuya disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

-----

Byakuya spent the whole day in the 6th division office. Somewhere around lunch-time Renji arrived, looking tired but happy. Apparently the guy really liked decorating, something that surprised Byakuya, considering Renjis otherwise rather rough appearance.

The two of them worked quietly for the rest of the day and Renji left a little before Byakuya, with a cheerful: "See you at the party tomorrow!" Byakuya chose not to answer that. He really wanted nothing to do with the party, and was planning to work all day tomorrow, in order to stay away from it.

When he was finished with his paperwork, Byakuya reluctantly headed home, worried that his house had been decorated beyond recognition. However it wasn't all that bad. In fact the house was quite beautifully and discreetly decorated. The only thing that really stood out was the Christmas tree. However, it didn't stand out in a bad way. In fact, it was the most beautiful thing Byakuya had ever seen.

The tree was very big and placed in the middle of the garden where it was clearly visible from all around the house. Byakuya walked closer to the tree and found that it was decorated with many tiny lights that glittered magnificently and the other decorations, which were mostly in red and gold, made the tree look truly stunning in the dark night.

After standing mesmerised in front of the tree for a while, Byakuya walked back into the house. Passing one of the larger rooms where the party would mostly take place, he found his sister, still fussing around with the decorations. She was on a ladder, putting up a green plant in the ceiling, directly over the centre of the room. She turned around when she heard him enter the room and misplaced her foot as she did so, falling off the ladder. Byakuya reacted immediately and caught her before she hit the floor.

"You should be more careful" he said, putting her down gently.

"Oh, I'm fine" she smiled at him. "But thank you for catching me"

"Of course"

They stood in silence for a while, admiring the decorations in the room, before a loud snore broke the silence. They both turned around and Byakuya noticed Ichigo, sleeping on a nearby couch. Byakuya stared at the teen for a few seconds, before turning back to his sister, who looked slightly guilty.

"He's still here?" There was a slight edge in his voice, which suggested he greatly disapproved of this.

"Yeah, well, that's my fault. I refused to let him leave until we were finished, so he ended up falling asleep" Ah. That explained it.

"Well you should get some sleep yourself"

"Yeah I guess"

And so Byakuya said goodnight, leaving Rukia alone with the sleeping Ichigo. She quickly put away the ladder she'd been standing on and then walked over to Ichigo. She carefully sat down next to him and watched him. He looked rather peaceful, Rukia thought, but that was probably because for once he wasn't frowning.

Rukia was quite impressed by Ichigo. Even if he always complained, he _had _stayed and helped her, to the point where he fell asleep from exhaustion. Not wanting to wake the teen, Rukia found a blanket that she pulled over him, and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, telling herself that it was only a friendly gesture and had nothing to do with the tingling feeling in her stomach. Either way, she was very happy that her brother had already gone to bed.

* * *

That's it for now. Again, I don't know when I'll update, but be patient and keep checking for any updates on this fic or new stories from me. As always, reviews are much appreciated, they do inspire me a lot you know.

And of course, Happy New Year!


	6. The party, pt 1

Hey people! It's been sooo long, I know. Sorry! But, I'm back now^^ This chapter isn't that long, but at least it's something and I hope to be able to update a bit more frequently now.

So now, enjoy chapter six! Oh, and since I'm posting this the 31st, happy birthday Renji!

Chapter 6 – The party, part 1

On the day of the party, Byakuya woke early and left the mansion at the break of dawn. He had absolutely no interest in parties in general and especially not this one. He knew, however, that if he let Rukia come close enough to talk to him, she would be able to persuade him to stay. So, by leaving this early, he avoided seeing her and get tricked into participating.

The 6th division office was dark and quiet when he arrived. This was the usual, since Renji wasn't much of a morning-person. But today, Renji probably wouldn't arrive to work at all because of the party. This was most likely all good, since he might also be able to trick Byakuya into going to the party, but whenever Renji was not in the office, Byakuya always felt a little lonely.

-----

Byakuya managed to successfully avoid any unnecessary contact with people the whole day. He felt relieved at that, but thanks to his own efficiency, his reasons for staying at work were quickly disappearing - the pile of papers on his desk was nearly inexistent.

Byakuya glanced at the clock and realised that the party had already been going on for nearly an hour. Good. If no one had missed him yet, they probably wouldn't come looking for him at all. That was indeed very good. However, there was still a part of him, a very small part that was usually suppressed, that felt sort of sad about the fact that he wasn't missed at all.

-----

"Where is he?!"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Ahrg!"

Rukia punched the wall so hard she actually left a rather deep mark in it. The party had been going on for about 30 minutes and Byakuya was nowhere to be seen. And because of that, Ichigo was the one being yelled at. Again. As if it was somehow his fault that Byakuya wasn't there. Actually, Ichigo hadn't expected him to show up, but to point that out to Rukia would be like committing suicide.

"You know, he might show up later..."

"No! I need him here _now!_"

"But-"

"If he isn't here our plan won't work!"

"You mean _your_ plan that I was forced into?"

"Ichigo! Just find him, will you?"

"Wha-! But-"

"No arguing!"

"Bu-!"

"In need of help?"

Both Rukia and Ichigo jumped as Yoruichis voice sounded behind them.

"Yo-Yoruichi-san!"

She grinned mischievously at them.

"So, what's this plan involving little Byakuya?"

Rukia looked just as horrified as Ichigo felt. She choked a little before finding her voice.

"No-nothing! I just wanted him to come and enjoy the party, that's all!"

"Well then I could find him for yo-"

"NO!"

Yoruichi blinked at their horrified expressions and sudden reaction. Ichigo smiled at her and mumbled something about refilling drinks before disappearing. Rukia stood frozen for a few seconds before she too left, apparently to find her brother. Yoruichi stared after them for a while before her face broke into a wicked grin.

"Well... isn't this interesting!"

The two of them were definitely up to something and Yoruichi was sure it had something to do with Byakuya and possibly his Vice-Captain...

-----

Renji scanned the room of partying shinigami and found that his Captain was not among them. He should have expected this, but he still felt somewhat disappointed. It was probably because the party was held in the Kuchiki-mansion that he'd fooled himself into thinking that Byakuya would be there.

He sighed, before noticing Ikkaku and Yumichika, along with several other members of the 11th squad. Feeling a little cheered up, Renji headed over to them, hoping to take his mind of his Captain.

-----

"Nii-sama"

Byakuya looked up to find his sister standing in the doorway to his office.

"Rukia. Why aren't you at the party?"

"Because of you!"

"Me? How so?"

"You have to come to the party too!"

Byakuya sighed and looked away.

"I have no interest in parties"

"But! It's in your own house!"

"That doesn't matter. I'm sure you can handle things perfectly"

"This isn't about me! It's about Renji!"

Rukia suddenly clapped a hand over her mouth. _Damn! She shouldn't have said that. _But the damage had already been done.

"Renji? What does he have to do with this?"

"Um, well..."

"Rukia. I certainly hope you will explain this to me. _Truthfully_"

Crap. Well, there was no point in lying anymore.

"Well, um... promise not to be too mad at me Nii-sama"

"That will depend on what you're planning to tell me"

"Well, you see, I've noticed that Renji seems to like you. More than just as his Captain, that is. And I thought that you seemed to like him too, and so I got Ichigo to help me organize this party to try and get the two of you to, um... become _closer_..."

Byakuya stared at his sister like he'd never seen her before. She'd planned out something like that? It was sort of sweet of her in a way, but it was actually more annoying that she thought she had to somehow play matchmaker to make him and Renji realise their feelings. It wasn't like Byakuya wasn't already aware. And he would definitely tell Renji, _someday_, but not at some stupid party full of drunken shinigami.

Byakua snorted and stood up, without meeting his sister's eyes.

"I see. Well, you shouldn't have bothered"

He walked right past her and left the office. Stopping a few metres away, he turned around.

"And I can assure you that I will _not_ go to some stupid party. Goodnight"

And with that, Byakuya shunpoed away, leaving Rukia feeling like a complete failure.

* * *

Well there you go! Hope you all liked it^^ And as always, reviews are very welcome ;)


	7. The party, pt 2

Hey there people! It's been a while hasn't it? Well I must apologize. I have suffered from a horrible lack of inspiration and I have also been obsessed with Katekyo Hitman Reborn (which is a great manga, do read it!) so I haven't exactly been inspired to write Bleah fan-fiction. And then when I finally got some inspiration I had a huuuge pile of school-work dropped on me, so yeah.

So sorry! Feel free to yell at me. Hope you enjoy the chapter though :)

Chapter 7 – The party, part 2

Byakuya was in an uproar right now. How could Rukia do something like this? It wasn't like Byakuya himself didn't know about Renjis feelings for him, he knew very well. In fact, he doubted there was anyone in Seireitei who _didn't _know, seeing as how obvious Renji was about it. That Byakuya returned those feelings however, was not so widely known. Actually, Byakuya was surprised that Rukia had been able to see it. But then again, she was probably the only one who could have guessed. And maybe Yoruichi.

Byakuya snorted at that thought, as he arrived in front of the door to his apartment in the division lodgings. He unlocked the door and stepped inside the dark apartment. Turning the lights on, he looked around. The place was nearly empty, save for a small desk and a futon on the floor. Byakuya hardly used this place, seeing as he had an excellent mansion to live in. The only times he stayed here was when he'd been working late and didn't feel like going all the way back to the mansion.

Sitting down by the desk, he let out a deep sigh, making a cloud of dust rise from the wooden surface. So what now? It was too early to go to bed and besides, Byakuya was way too upset to be able to sleep at all. Instead he just sat there, trying to figure out his feelings.

He obviously liked Renji. A lot. He'd done so for quite a long time, but it was only recently that he'd realised it himself. And for him, just accepting that he was in love with another man, and his Vice-Captain at that... he still had a lot of trouble admitting it.

Of course, one might think that as a noble, Byakuya would be bothered, but that was not it. He wasn't afraid to break the rules for the ones he loved, no, he'd already proved that. What made him hesitate was in fact Hisana. After her death, Byakuya had never thought he'd love anyone again, so now that these feelings had aroused, Byakuya was confused.

He knew for sure that Hisana would want for him to be happy. But at the same time he felt like he'd betray her if he started dating Renji. It was all just so confusing. One thing, however, he was sure of: he would _not _go to some stupid party and chat up his Vice-Captain just to make Rukia happy.

-----

Rukia slumped down in a chair, grabbing a nearby sake-bottle, pouring herself a generous amount that she promptly downed before immediately refilling the cup. Ichigo watched her nervously as she downed the second cup just as quickly as the first one.

"Um... Rukia?"

"I blew it"

"What?"

"I told Nii-sama about our plan and now he hates me"

She gave a dry sob before downing her third cup of sake.

"You... you told him?"

"Yeah and he said that he definitely won't come to the party now"

She hiccupped a little and filled the cup for the fourth time. However, when she raised it to her mouth, Ichigos hand on hers stopped her.

"Stop it. You're the hostess, you can't get drunk!"

"Sure I can"

She pulled her hand free; spilling most of the sake before the cup even reached her lips.

"Besides, you can take care of the party, can't you Ichigo?"

"No! This whole thing was your idea, so take responsibility!"

"Yeah that's right, I came up with this only to completely mess it up..."

Her voice trailed away and her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm such a loser"

She sobbed as she downed her fifth cup of sake.

"No, Rukia, that's not what I meant!"

"Sure"

"Rukia, look-"

Ichigos words were cut short as a loud crash was heard and he turned around to find that a table had been totally smashed as some drunken shinigami had tumbled into it.

"See! That's exactly why you shouldn't-"

Ichigo turned back to Rukia who was now drinking straight from the bottle and didn't seem at all aware of what was going on around her anymore.

"Great. Just perfect!"

Ichigo sighed as he left Rukia on her own to go clean up the mess of the broken table and try to keep the partiers somewhat under control. Tonight was going to be a long night.

-----

Renji stood perfectly still in front of the Christmas-tree. He felt very pleased with the decorations he'd put together. He wondered what his Captain would have thought... but then again, he'd probably already seen it this morning, before he left for work. Renji sighed and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Well don't we look troubled?"

Renji looked up to find Yumichika standing next to him.

"I-I was just thinking"

"I see. Do you mind if I join you for a while? It got a little warm inside"

From the tone of his voice, Renji guessed that 'got warm' really meant people got too drunk to be considered beautiful. Still, Renji didn't really mind the other's company so he just said:

"Sure, take a seat"

Yumichika sat down next to him and the two of them sat in silence for a while, looking at the decorations and listening to the sounds of partying shinigami.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself very much"

Renji looked up and brown eyes met with curious purple ones.

"Well, I... I don't know, I just can't seem to have any fun tonight"

"Oh? And why do you think that is?"

Yumichikas tone was casual as he looked at the Christmas tree, but there was concern hidden behind the words. They had once been in the same division, and the friendships formed then still existed. They still cared about each other.

"I- I just wish my Captain would have been here..."

"Oh I see. You like him quite a bit don't you?"

"Wha- I don't- !"

"Oh come on Renji, everyone knows"

"Th- they do?"

"Yes. You're pretty obvious, you know"

"Am I? Then... wait, do you think Captain Kuchiki knows too?!"

"It wouldn't surprise me"

Renji sat frozen, staring at Yumichika who was still looking at the Christmas tree. Was he really that obvious about his feelings? Damn it. If Byakuya knew... Suddenly Renji felt very relieved that his Captain wasn't here. But still, he'd have to face him soon enough. Oh God. He really needed a drink now. Standing up he turned to Yumichika.

"You know what, I think I'll go in and have a drink. Do you want to come?"

"No thanks, I'll stay here a little longer"

"Right"

Yumichika watched Renji leave and sighed before turning back to look at the Christmas-tree. At the same time a black cat snuck out from the shadows, disappearing over the rooftops...

Well, that's it for now. I will continue to work on this story, although slowly, so be patient! I have started on chapter 8 and things are moving forward, so yeah. It does feel a little off season though, the whole Christmas thing... Actually, I wonder if anyone is still reading this story...

Anyways, reviews are always welcome! (Just to let me know you read it:))


	8. The party comes to an end

Right then, I'm back! Finally! I'm really sorry (again) about not updating, but I've been very busy, graduating the Swedish equivalent of high school. But now I'm done, graduated with pretty much top grades after working my ass off for it, so now it's back to writing fan fiction again! I'll basically spend the whole summer in our summer cottage, with plenty of time to write, but with the downside of only accessing a computer about once a week (today is one of those days). Still, I will try to keep the updates coming^^

Oh, and apologies for a quite ooc Byakuya in the beginning of this chapter, but I think that Yoruichi probably has that effect on him, especially if they're alone. Just look at what he was like when he was younger^^

Also, as one of my reviewers asked for, I managed to squeeze in some Shunsui/Nanao/Ukitake, though it's mostly just hinted, I had some trouble fitting it in you see. Still, I hope it's good enough!

Again, apologies for not updating, and please enjoy, it's a fairly long chapter! Yay!

Chapter 8 – The party comes to an end

"Oh, there you are" A voice called behind him.

Byakuya turned around only to find himself looking at a completely naked Yoruichi, standing on his window frame.

"Aaah! You! What are yo- just, just put on some clothes! And don't break in through the freaking window!"

"Dear me. I thought you'd learned to control that temper of yours, little Byakuya"

"Well what do you expect, breaking in like that..."

Yoruichi jumped down from the window and stood staring at a furiously blushing Byakuya, who refused to look at her.

"We need to talk"

"Sure, just put some clothes on first"

Yoruichi smirked as she put on her clothes. Byakuyas reaction now wasn't much different from the first time he'd seen her transform. Oh, how she wanted to make fun of him for it, but right now she had more important matters to speak to him about.

"So you're not going to the party?"

"Oh, not you too!"

"Byakuya..."

"NO! I won't go to some stupid party just to please Rukia!"

"Rukia?"

"Yes, she wanted me to go there to hook up with Renji"

"Ah, I see. So that was what she was planning"

Byakuya snorted and turned away.

"I think you should go" Yoruichi said abruptly.

"Wha- ?! No! I'm not going just because Rukia- "

"Not because of Rukia!"

Byakuya turned around with a confused face. Yoruichi continued to speak.

"Look, I was at the party and overheard a conversation between Yumichika and Renji"

"Renji...?"

"Yes, Renji. And I can tell you that he really needs to see you right now"

"He... he does?"

"Yes. It doesn't matter what Rukia had planned or that it's a stupid party. I just think the two of you have to face your feelings sooner rather than later"

Byakuya stared at the cat-woman in front of him. Should he talk to Renji? Probably. But going to the party... Yoruichis voice broke the silence.

"Just think about it. I'll be going back to the party now"

And with that she left Byakuya alone with his thoughts.

-----

Renji had just finished yet another bottle of sake and was immediately handed a new one from Ikkaku. After uncorking it, he took a large swig and the room was suddenly spinning before his eyes. Defiantly ignoring the way the world was acting, he drank some more before starting to feel sick. Stumbling in an attempt to get up he knocked over a few empty bottles stacked all over the place – shinigami really enjoyed drinking, that was for sure.

Trying his best not to fall over, Renji managed to make his way through the partying crowd. He heard Ikkaku yell something after him, but couldn't make out the words as he fumbled for something to steady himself against. Once outside the crowded room he found a nice wall which he leaned against.

Damn, he was really drunk now. Actually, Renji couldn't remember the last time head been this wasted. But then again, being so wasted, it was amazing he could even remember his own name.

Taking a few deep breaths, Renji started making his way down the dark corridor in search of a bathroom. Damn, this place was just too big! After countless fumbling and searching, Renji was about to give up when he suddenly bumped into a tall figure, sending them both crashing to the ground. There was some struggling on both parts, when suddenly a deep voice rang out, sending shivers down Renjis spine.

"Renji? Is that you?"

He knew that voice. He knew it all too well, even in this drunken state, since it belonged to the one man he really didn't want to meet right now. The very reason for his drunken state actually...

"Captain?"

"Yes Renji, it's me. Now what exactly are you doing?"

"Um, nothing, just... looking for a bathroom"

"Is that so?"

"Yes"

Somehow Renji managed to drag himself off of his Captain into a standing position. Well actually he was mostly leaning against the wall, but he'd definitely sobered up somewhat thanks to the surprise meeting with his Captain, who was also getting off the floor, dusting off his clothes in a dignified manner. Still Renji was far from sober, something Byakuya did not fail to notice.

"You're drunk"

It wasn't a question. For a few moments they just stood there, staring at each other in the darkness, Renji wobbling slightly from the effort of standing up.

Byakuya eyed his Vice-Captain. He'd never seen Renji so intoxicated, and at that moment Byakuya seriously doubted his sanity (not for the first time) for falling in love with this fool. But then again, Byakuya had come back to the party for his Vice-Captain's sake, so he might as well help him out.

Moving over to Renjis side, Byakuya put an arm around his waist and started walking with Renji stumbling somewhat at his side.

"Ca- Captain?"

"Seeing as you're not quite capable of walking on your own, I might as well escort you to the bathroom"

"Oh. Well, thanks a lot Captain!"

"Don't mention it Renji"

And so, the two of them moved in silence through the house, both promptly ignoring the happy feeling spreading through them from the close contact they were in.

-----

The party was coming to an end and people had started heading home, something that Ichigo very much encouraged. After Rukia fell into depression he'd been the one to keep this whole thing in check. It was one hell of a job to keep this number of shinigami, most of them drunk, from completely tearing the Kuchiki-mansion apart.

Luckily he'd been getting quite a lot of help from Ukitake and Nanao, who'd only come to keep an eye on Captain Kyoraku. Said Captain was now sleeping peacefully in a corner, occasionally mumbling to himself:

"Ah, Nanao-chan, don't... heh heh... please, my cute Nanao-chan... Shiro-chan will get jealous you know... mm..."

Had Nanao-chan and Shiro-chan not been busy helping Ichigo, Kyoraku would most likely be vary dead, but for now he slept unknowingly.

At 4.30 in the morning, most the guests had left and Ichigo had, with some help, managed to clean the place up somewhat. Saying goodnight to Ukitake and Nanao, who were now busy trying to wake up Kyoraku, Ichigo went out in search for Rukia, thinking that she could not have gotten very far, considering the drunken state she was in when he saw her last.

Sure enough, down a nearby corridor he found her. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and singing quietly to herself. Ichigo carefully sat down next to her and she flinched a little as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Ichigo?"

"Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"Tired"

She rubbed her eyes, as if to emphasize her point, before leaning against Ichigo. For a moment they just sat there, before Ichigo spoke again.

"How about we go to bed then? We've been up for quite a while you know"

"Hm... maybe"

Staying in silence for a little longer, Ichigo watched Rukia out of the corner of his eye. Despite her drunken state, she looked quite beautiful in the dim light of the corridor and Ichigo felt himself blushing at the thought. Trying to push away the feeling, he got up from the floor and offered a hand to Rukia, who took it without question. She wobbled a little where she stood before leaning against Ichigo, who blushed again at the close contact. Clearing his throat he spoke, ignoring all feelings for the moment.

"So, shall we go to your room?"

"Sure, it's that way"

She pointed down the hall, and Ichigo helped her make her way in that direction, without noticing the devious look in her eyes...

-----

It was really very late now, or perhaps very early, depending how you look at it, and Yumichika was standing in front of the Christmas tree (standing, to keep from falling asleep). He was only a little shocked when strong arms wrapped around his waist and a strong scent of alcohol pricked his nose.

"Ikkau, you're drunk"

"I know"

"And the party seems to be over"

"Yeah, that's why I'm here"

For a moment they just stayed like that, looking at the tree, Ikkaku swaying a little occasionally. Finally he spoke though, proving that he wasn't quite as drunk as Yumichika had initially thought.

"I heard that Renji has a thing for his Captain"

"You didn't know?"

"Nope. Can't blame him though, the guy is quite handsome"

"Hm, he's rather pretty. But not as pretty as me of course"

"Of course"

They stood in silence for another while and Yumichika felt lips softly travelling up his neck to his ear, teeth biting lightly.

"Hey, Ikkaku?"

"Hm?"

"How about we continue this back at home?"

"I was just waiting for you to say that"

And so they made their way out of the Kuchiki mansion, Ikkaku leaning on Yumichika, not so much out of drunkenness, but because he liked the close contact. And Yumichika didn't really mind.

And so, finally, the party came to an end.

* * *

Yay! It's done! I'm so proud of myself for actually updating something. I'm still not sure if I'm happy with this chapter, but I _do _know that reviews make me happy, whether good or bad, any criticism is welcome!

Thanks for reading and sticking with me on this! It's starting to come to an end now...


	9. In the aftermath of the party

Um, hi... I guess I should start with saying sorry. I feel so ashamed! I've been done with this chapter for quite a while, but I just haven't gotten around to typing it until now. And I have to inform you that it's the last chapter... Please don't kill me! *hides behind desk*

No seriously, this story has caused me so much trouble. I lost my inspiration halfway through and I've really had to struggle to write this. I am in no way pleased with it, but I'm happy that I at least managed to finish it. It didn't turn out the way I wanted to, but I hope you've all enjoyed it.

Oh, and some practical stuff. I've changed the rating to M because of a little scene at the end. It's not smut exactly, but just to be safe. And there are also four little omakes (or extras) at the end, just to wrap things up, so don't stop reading after -The end-

Yeah, that's about it. THANKS to everyone who has read, reviewed and faved! It means a lot! Now I'll be taking a little break from writing Bleach-fanfics, but feel free to send me a message or to check out my other stories.

So, after much pointless rambling, I give you: The last chapter!

Chapter 9 – In the aftermath of the party

It was almost dawn when Byakuya found himself safely in his bedroom. Loud snores could be heard from the bed where he'd left Renji, who'd collapsed the moment they stepped through the door.

Byakuya felt rather tired as well, but refused to go to sleep. Because sleeping in the same bed as a still quite drunk Renji was a rather risky business. So instead he just sat by the window, looking out at the garden when something caught his eye.

There were two people, one clearly drunk, making their way through the garden. Because they were too far away, Byakuya couldn't quite make out who they were, but then he noticed a gleam of orange hair and guessed that the taller figure was Ichigo. And if Byakuyas guess was right, the shorter, clearly drunk one, who was clinging to Ichigo in a rather provocative way, would be...

As realisation struck him, Byakuya immediately jumped to his feet, filled with a rather sensational fury, and marched out into the garden, leaving the sleeping Renji behind. Nearing the figures he could now make out what they were saying.

"Come on Ichigo. I know you want me..."

"Wha- what are you talking about?"

She giggled madly and poked his chest before coming way too close to his face, making him blush.

"Oh, Ichigo, don't play dumb!"

"I'm not! I thought we were going to your room!"

"Ooooh, straight to the point, eh?"

"No! No, no, no! That's not what I meant, I- You're drunk!"

"Really?"

"Yes! Now show me the way back to your room!"

But Rukia wasn't paying attention, as she pointed at the air.

"Look! Sakura-petals!"

"Idiot! There are no sakura in win... ter..."

Ichigos eyes went wide with understanding and then...

"Aaaargh!"

As the blades struck him, Ichigo collapsed onto the ground, cursing loudly in front of a stunned Rukia.

"Ichigo? Why are you bleeding?"

"Damn it! Byakuya, you bastard!"

"I won't let you harm my sister"

Byakuya slowly stepped forward, sword held high, ready to further restrain the bleeding Ichigo on the ground. Said shinigami looked absolutely furious as he glared at Byakuya, but Rukia on the other hand seemed rather surprised to see her brother.

"Nii-sama? I thought you weren't going to come here..."

"I changed my mind and came back. And it's a good thing I did so"

He shot Ichigo a nasty glare before turning back to Rukia. She stood completely frozen for a few seconds before suddenly throwing herself at her brother, hugging him tightly as she cried.

"Nii-sama! I'm so glad you came back! I thought you hated me!"

For a moment Byakuya just stood there looking very perplexed, but then he seemed to find his voice again.

"It's fine, I don't hate you. I just don't like people meddling with my private life, that's all"

"Of course Nii-sama, it will never happen again!"

She pulled back from him and wiped her face on her sleeve as silence fell for a moment. Then Byakuya snapped his fingers and a couple of servants appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"You called, Kuchiki-sama?"

"Yes. If you would please escort Rukia to her room, she seems in need of rest"

"Yes Kuchiki-sama!"

"Also, please remove this trash from my house"

He pointed at Ichigo, who looked shocked, and suddenly remembered that he was angry, having been temporarily stunned by Rukias sudden outburst.

"Hey! What did I do?!"

Byakuya cast him a quick glance before turning around and leaving.

"Hey! You bastard! Answer me!"

Byakuya stopped in his tracks and looked back over his shoulder.

"You had inappropriate thoughts about my sister"

And that was that.

-----

It wasn't until late afternoon when Renji finally woke up. Looking around, he realised that he was still in the Kuchiki-mansion, laying on a very soft futon. Through the large windows he could see the magnificent garden outside, a small river running through it quite peacefully.

"So you're finally awake"

Renji jumped and fell of the futon with a loud yelp and an even louder crash. Now lying on the floor he found himself staring up at his Captain.

"Ah... Mornin' Capt'n"

"Renji, it's the afternoon"

"Right"

Blushing a little, Renji tried to sit up, but failed as pain shot through his poor head. Not very surprising, considering the amount of sake he'd consumed the night before. Byakuya moved closer to Renji and pulled him back onto the futon.

"I think you should stay in bed today"

"Yeah... that sounds like a good idea"

There was silence and Renji wondered what to do now. What he really wanted to do was to go home. If he'd been uncomfortable around Byakuya yesterday, it was nothing like now. Add to that a hangover that even prevented him from standing up straight, Renji felt less that cheerful. Still, his Captain didn't seem to mind him much. He was standing completely frozen, looking out of the window with a distant look on his face. Renji decided to try and break the silence.

"Um, Captain?"

Byakuya seemed to snap out of his daze and steely, grey eyes focused on Renji instead, as he spoke.

"Renji. We need to talk"

"Oh. A- about what?" asked Renji, afraid of the answer.

"Well, I thought I should tell you why I even bothered to show up at this ridiculous party yesterday"

"Right... and... why was that?"

"I heard something from Yoruichi. About you... no, about _us_, actually"

"Re- really?" Renji was shaking a little now.

"Yes. She said something along the lines of 'the two of you need to face your feelings sooner rather than later'"

Renji didn't know what to say to this, so he just stared fearfully up at his Captain. And then something miraculous happened: Byakuya smiled. He actually _smiled_. Renjis jaw dropped and Byakuya smiled even wider.

"There's no need to look so worried Renji. I merely wish to sort out a few things"

Renji gulped and tried to calm down a little. He failed though, as Byakuya sat down next to him on the futon.

"Now then Renji, before anything I want to ask you: what are your feelings towards me?"

"Um... er... well, you're my Captain, so I... re- really admire you..."

"No, no, I don't mean in our work relationship. I mean as a person, outside of work"

Renji gulped again and tried to find his voice, which seemed to have escaped him.

"Um... Captain, I- I don't know what you mean-"

"Oh, get on with it" said a voice from the window.

Renji jumped again and the two of them found a black cat sitting on the windowsill. Byakuyas eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yoruichi" he growled.

The cat smirked.

"Oh, so you've abandoned the nice nicknames, eh? I remember what you used to call me when you were younger- "

"What do you want?" Byakuya cut across her. She smirked even wider.

"I think you should speed things up a little. You're never going to get your idiot Vice-Captain to admit to liking you" Renji blushed an interesting shade of pink "so just give him a kiss, little Byakuya and see if he kisses you back! Or you could just tell him that you love him"

Now it was Byakuyas turn to blush as Renji gaped at him.

"Ca- Captain...?"

Yoruichi looked very smug now, and was just about to speak again, when suddenly Byakuya was on his feet, eyes flashing again.

"Get out"

"Now, now, little Byakuya. Why would I do that? I don't want to miss the show-"

"Get. Out. Now"

Youruichi didn't move. And for once, Byakuya lost his temper.

"GET OUT! NOW! Get out before I _throw_ you out!"

He made to move towards the cat but before he reached her she was gone. Turning around he muttered something that sounded a lot like "Demon-cat", but the noble seemed to forget all his anger at the sight of his stunned Vice-Captain.

"Renji..."

"Is it true? What she said, is it true? Do you really... love me?"

Their eyes met for a second and Byakuyas gaze softened as he answered.

"Yes. Yes it's true"

"But- Why? Why me of all people? I'm not a noble, I'm from the Rukongai, I have no social skills and- Oh for fucks sake, I'm your freaking Vice-Captain!"

"I know Renji, but one does not control who one falls in love with"

For a few seconds they just stared at each other. Then Byakuya was leaning over Renji, who for a moment wondered if his Captain had just used shunpo to get to him... but then their lips connected and Renji didn't wonder anything anymore.

Outside the window Yoruichi smiled to herself as she snapped picture after picture of the two in the bed. This was really a Christmas party to remember.

-The End-

* * *

It's not over yet! Please check out the omakes below!

Omake 1 – The camera

"Ah... Captain!"

"Hm?"

"Fa- faster... please..."

"If you say so"

"Aaah... yes, just like that!"

By now Renji had completely forgotten his previous awkwardness when he'd found out about Byakuyas secret feelings for him. He'd also learned that his Captain could be very... _persuasive_. So kisses had led on to further activities and the position they were in now.

"Ah, Captain... I- I'm gonna..."

"I know..."

They came at almost the exact same time, and Renji briefly wondered if he'd ever had sex this good.

Breathing hard after the previous activity, Byakuya rested his head against Renjis chest, looking out of the window absentmindedly. What he saw outside, however, made his insides squirm.

Outside the window stood a grinning Yoruichi, holding up a camera and giving him thumbs up. Byakuya growled and jumped up, but she was gone before he was even out of the bed.

The next day Byakuya found a note on his desk saying:

_Yo, little Byakuya!_

_I got some really nice pictures of you and your Vice-Captain yesterday! I do so hope that we can be very good friends from now on, doing little favours for each other! And if you don't do what I tell you to, those pretty little pictures will soon be all over the 6th division!_

_Love~_

_Yoruichi _

Needless to say, Byakuya did not lose his temper with Yoruichi again. (Though he did burn the note with a streak of grim satisfaction)

Omake 2 – Ikkakus anger

On the day after the party Yumichika found himself waking up with a very annoyed Ikkaku by his side. Wondering what was wrong now, Yumichika sighed and glared at his lover.

"What? What did I do this time?"

"You fell asleep! That's what!"

"I... fell asleep?"

Now Ymuchika was confused. This apparently made Ikkaku even angrier.

"You idiot! You fell asleep last night, well morning really, before we even did anything!"

"Did... anything?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake Yumi! You were the one who were all seductive and went 'how about we continue this back at home'! And then we get home and you fall asleep before I even get to touch you!"

Ikkaku was practically fuming. But Yumichika didn't really mind as he spoke in a dangerously sweet voice:

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. But I could just make it up to you now..."

That was an offer that Ikkaku couldn't very well say no to, and this time, Yumichika didn't fall asleep.

Omake 3 – Why is Ichigo covered in bandages?

_A conversation which took place a few days after the party, between Byakya and Renji._

"Um, Captain?"

"Yes Renji?"

"Why is Ichigo covered in bandages?"

"That is because he is covered in cuts"

"Oh. Then... why is he covered in cuts?"

"Because I taught him a lesson"

"What?! But you didn't have to cut him up!"

"Renji... he was having indecent thoughts about my sister"

"Indecent thoughts... about Rukia...?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Actually Captain, I think you were right to cut him. In fact, next time I might give you a hand"

"There won't be a next time, Renji"

"Oh I know it won't, I'll make damned sure of that"

The next time Byakuya saw Ichigo, he was strongly resembling a mummy.

Lesson learned.

Omake 4 – The problem with bandages

Rukia found herself having a laughing fit when she saw Ichigo a few days after the party.

"You- ha ha ha... look like... heh heh heh... a mummy!"

"I feel like a mummy!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Rukia, it's not funny!"

"Yes, ha ha, it is!"

"Oh, please! Stop laughing!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Rukia, I could have died!"

"Ha ha, okay, sorry..."

She wiped some tears away and tried to regain her composure.

"So... what's the reason for your, um, mummified state?"

"Your dear brother, if you don't recall. And then today Renji showed up and gave me a beating too, saying something about 'indecent thoughts about Rukia' and 'leave her alone'"

"Indecent thoughts, eh? But you don't have any of those, do you?"

She was moving towards him now, with that look in her eyes and soon enough, Ichigo found himself pressed against the wall with her tongue in his mouth. For a moment he wondered if she was still drunk, but that would be impossible. So then this must mean she really liked him... right? But then again, that didn't really matter right now, because she was kissing him and it felt damn good.

When they finally broke apart, Ichigo was panting heavily and Rukia looked downright seductive as she spoke.

"I think we should go to my room, don't you agree? It's a bit more private. Don't want you to get beat up again, do we?"

Ichigo was oh so willing to go with her, a little too willing in fact, because when he tried to move, he stepped on a loose bandage and fell flat on his face, sending Rukia into hysteric fits of laughter.

"Ha ha ha! The mummy tripped on his bandage! Ha ha ha HA!"

"Oh, forget it!"

And so, Ichigo left her on the floor, rolling around with laughter, thinking that he'd definitely take her somewhere private, and far away from Renji and Byakuya, once he was de-mummified. And then he'd find out if she really liked him, or if she was just teasing. Because knowing Rukia, he couldn't be so sure.

* * *

It's finally over! Hope you liked it, and one last time, please review^^


End file.
